A call for help
by inge-loves-lost
Summary: Rory calls Jess after Mitchum crushed her dreams. Can he make a difference? Literati, hints of Rogan. I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. A call for help

Title: A call for help

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rory calls Jess after Mitchum crushed her dreams. Can he make a difference? Does Rory still need to steal that yacht? Literati, and hints of Rogan.

AN: Okay, I have been toying with this idea for a while now. My mom and I always watch GG together. When Rory and Logan stole the yacht, we thought it was really OOC for Rory, and we agreed that if Jess was there, she wouldn't have done it. I thought that would make a great idea for a story. Hence this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. If I would own Gilmore Girls, the only time 'Gilmore Girls' and 'love child' would be combined would be 'Literati love child'. Not April! GAH!

--

Rory was devastated. She had a dream. She had wanted to become a journalist for about her entire life, and it was all crushed, by one man, within just a few minutes.

Mitchum Huntzberger told her she couldn't be a journalist; that she didn't have 'it', or whatever that was supposed to mean. The guy would know. He owned gazillions of papers throughout the whole country.

And, he was her boyfriend's father. The awkwardness of the situation freaked her out a bit.

She didn't want to tell Logan anything about it though. She didn't know why, but she didn't think it was a good idea to tell him.

Her mom had to know about this, Rory knew that. But her mother would get mad at Logan's family again. Rory didn't want her mother to hate Logan even more than she already did.

Telling her father would be downright ridiculous. She didn't even knew her father that well anymore. She never saw him. If she could reach him, he would probably have a million better things to do. And she didn't want him near her mother again.

Her grandparents probably wouldn't believe it. Mitchum was Richard's friend, and he wouldn't believe the fact that Mitchum said a thing like that. Emily would behave all snobby again. They didn't believe her mother when she told them about the disastrous dinner either.

Luke, her surrogate father. She really wanted to tell Luke, because he knew how much this meant to her, but he would take sides with Lorelai on this. She loved her mom, and she loved Luke, but she didn't want Logan to get killed because of this.

So when she found a torn piece of paper in her copy of Oliver Twist, that read the name Jess and a cell phone number, she knew who she had to call. Jess knew her better than almost anyone in the world, except for her mother. He knew how much her dream of being a journalist meant for her. She hoped he would understand.

Rory dialled the once so familiar number, and hoped he would answer to her. She was scared as hell about calling him, thinking he would hang up immediately when he realized it was her, and that this whole attempt was going to be pointless.

"Who is this," Jess' familiar voice said, sounding slightly irritated, but also interested. "Rory, is this you? I have caller ID, you know."

When she heard his voice, she took a deep breath. Suddenly, her throat was dry, and she couldn't say anything anymore. She grasped onto her last bit of courage, and spoke.

"Hi Jess," was all she could manage to say.

"Hello Rory," he responded. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why the hell are you calling me? We haven't spoken in ages, and all of a sudden you're calling me. Why?"

She knew she needed to explain this, but all of a sudden, she was scared, and didn't want to tell him anymore. Rory was afraid Jess would laugh at her.

"This was a mistake," Rory said, wanting to hang up on him.

"Oh no you don't," Jess said, "You're not hanging up on me Rory. You can't call me after all this time, just to hang up before you say anything."

The harsh tone in his voice made her snap back, to his hoodlum days. She remembered how she used to care about him. She knew how she still cared about him.

"Fine," she said, trying to sound a bit annoyed. "I'll tell you, Dodger. You know how I always wanted to be an overseas correspondent, right?"

He would know, right? He wouldn't have forgotten about it, right? He wouldn't have forgotten about her, right? Rory hoped not.

"Of course I know," Jess responded. "That was about all you ever talked about."

Rory laughed, remembering his sarcasm, and his ability to make her smile with that. He wasn't so monosyllabic anymore; he could form nice and full sentences now.

"I'm dating this guy," Rory started her story.

"Do you have to tell me about your love life," Jess asked, sounding a little uncomfortable with it. Of course he is uncomfortable, Rory thought. The last time you saw him, he was telling you he loved you. Nice move Gilmore!

"It has something to do with the story," Rory said. "Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Anyway, so I'm dating this guy, his name is Logan Huntzberger."

When she heard Jess chuckling, she was a bit confused. Why in the world could he possibly be laughing about that, she wondered.

"I've heard about him," Jess explained. "Son of the newspaper king. Rich playboy, who couldn't commit to one girl. Until he met you, I guess."

It hurt Rory a bit to hear Jess say that. She knew all about Logan's life, but when Jess described him, it sounded so harsh. Logan sounded like a person who didn't care about anything, which he actually was, in a way.

"That's him," Rory said. "So when I went to dinner to meet his family…"

Rory trailed off, remembering that night, the disastrous dinner. She didn't like Logan's mother and grandfather that much, not at all.

"Was that before or after the two of you got caught making out together at Emily and Richard's vow renewal," Jess asked, seeming eager to know.

"How the hell would you know that," Rory asked him in return.

"Luke and I keep in touch," Jess answered, surprising Rory. "And let me tell you, he was mighty pissed at the guy who was touching 'his Rory'. At least, that was what he told me. And what was the whole Christopher thing?"

When Jess said Luke called her 'his Rory', she couldn't help but smile. Luke really was her surrogate father. But that night, when both her fathers, and her mother caught her making out with Logan; it most definitely wasn't a good night.

"Emily was trying to get mom and Christopher back together," Rory explained to Jess. "But that was not the point of my story. Logan's family insulted me and the Gilmore name at the dinner where I met them. Logan's father tried to make it up to me by offering me an internship at one of his newspapers."

Rory vividly remembered the day when Mitchum came up to her and offered her that internship. She had been really happy. If only she had known what was going to happen.

"Logan's father is the famous Mitchum Huntzberger, I presume," Jess said.

"That's the jerk," Rory said, still mad at Mitchum.

"I'm surprised you even know that word Rory," Jess teased.

"Back to my story," Rory said. "At the end of the internship, he wanted to have an evaluation talk with me. That's when he told me I didn't have it, and that I wasn't going to make it as a journalist. I would make a great secretary, but I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist."

This story was followed by a long, slightly uncomfortable silence. When Rory heard a loud bang, and Jess swearing, she thought there must have been something wrong, until Jess spoke.

"That's ridiculous," he exclaimed. " You don't have what it takes to be a journalist? You are a great writer Rory! I have read most of the articles you wrote for the Yale Daily News. They are pretty damn good!"

Jess read her articles for the YDN? Rory was really surprised. How did he get those? Well, that didn't matter, the point was that he took the time to read them.

"You read my articles," Rory asked Jess, still really surprised.

"I'm going to lose points for stalking with that one, right," Jess asked in return. "No wait, Bag Boy was always the stalker."

Should she tell Jess about what happened between her and Dean, Rory wondered. She knew she should be honest with him, but she was a little afraid of his reaction. Preparing for a lot of screaming and swearing from his side, she decided to tell him the truth.

"I slept with Dean," Rory confessed. "When mom had the test weekend at the Inn. I know it was wrong, and that I shouldn't have slept with a married man, because he was married to Lindsey at that time, but I felt so alone, and mom was always busy with the inn, or thinking about Luke, and Dean was just there and…"

Maybe, if she just continued to talk, Jess wouldn't get mad. Rory knew that was ridiculous, but she tried anyway. She would hate it if he got mad.

"You're ranting, Rory," Jess said, sounding as if he was smiling, which surprised Rory.

"How come you are sounding so okay with this," Rory couldn't help but wonder.

"You'd rather I would have a freak out now," Jess said, sarcastically. "Come on Rory, it was Dean. Deep down, I knew that was going to happen."

Surprised as Rory was with Jess' mature reaction, she barely noticed the hurt and anger in his tone when he spoke about Dean.

"Mom thought it was going to be you," Rory confessed.

"Me," Jess sounded surprised, "Lorelai thought that I was going to be your first? Well, I could have been, I guess. If I had not been so stupid to leave you, and run off to California."

The regret was very audible in his voice, and he sounded sincere when he said he had been stupid to leave her. Rory was touched by that.

"That was a long time ago Jess," Rory said. "There was no other thing to do for me then to move on. I'm not saying it didn't hurt, but when I thought I'd never see you again, I had to. You showed up again, I was confused again. I was saying to myself that I couldn't still care about you, right? I still don't know about that."

Jess didn't respond to that. It was silent for a while, and Rory thought it might not have been a good idea to tell him all that. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Huh," Jess just said. Rory smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "you are witnessing an historic event. The return of monosyllabic man!"

When she started laughing out loud, she was surprised that Jess joined her. He didn't used to laugh all that much; Rory was just about the only one who could make him smile, back in those days when they were dating.

"Good one Rory," Jess said. "And thank you for telling me all that. And I just know you can make it as a journalist. You can be whatever you want to be; that's what you always said to me. Screw everyone else, and what they think!"

Rory was surprised the tables were turned; it had always been her to tell Jess not to give up. She never thought it would come to the point where Jess was giving her advice, and she accepted it, because it actually made sense. She smiled.

"How are things with you Jess," Rory inquired.

"Me, I am fine," Jess responded. "I am writing. There are even some people who are publishing a short story of mine. At least, they say they are."

If that couldn't have been able to shock her, then nothing could do tit. Jess was getting published? That was great!

"You're getting published," Rory exclaimed. "Jess, that's amazing! I am so proud of you! I always knew you could do it, Jess. I knew it!"

Jess was chuckling, and that made Rory even more happy, even though she knew he was probably laughing at her. She was just so glad he made it, glad he could finally show the world what he was worth, what she had seen in him.

"How much coffee did you have already," Jess asked Rory, still chuckling.

"Not enough," Rory suddenly realized. "I need to get some more coffee in my system. And I'm really tired too. Would you mind if we stopped talking for now? I will call you back tomorrow or so, if it's okay with you."

She was surprised at her sudden need of Jess, since he had lacked in her life for quite a while now. Rory sure had missed him a lot.

"Is that a promise," Jess asked, a little bit teasingly.

"May my coffee be taken away from me if I don't call you tomorrow," Rory pledged.

"You sure are serious about it," Jess teased. "If you don't call, I will make Luke take your coffee away, for real. I have connections, you know."

Rory was glad that Luke and Jess had kept contact, but this wasn't good. She had to call Jess, or she wouldn't get any coffee anymore. It wasn't like she wanted to call him, Okay, she really wanted to call him. She really wanted to call Jess the next day.

"You are evil, Jess," Rory joked. "Depriving a Gilmore Girl from her coffee. I will just do the Gilmore pout on Luke. Then he will give me coffee. It always works."

When Jess started laughing again, Rory couldn't help but laugh along with him. She loved it when he laughed; especially because he did it so rarely.

"So that's how the two of you do it. Luke will get warned about this," Jess teased.

"I don't mind that," Rory responded. "He already knows. He just doesn't have a cure for it. Especially when Lorelai does it. The man's madly in love with her."

She 'heard' Jess smiling again. He was laughing, and if she still knew him as well as she used to do, he had a real smile on his face. A smile that showed how much he cared for his uncle, and that Jess was truly happy for Luke.

"Yeah, the two of them are going strong," Jess said.

"They are going to get married, have children, and live happily ever after," Rory spoke. "But now I'm really hanging up on you, to get some coffee, and to get some sleep before I have my last final tomorrow."

Rory wondered if she would be able to focus on that final at all. This conversation with Jess would probably play through her head the whole time. She sighed.

"So leave me," Jess said. "But you will call me tomorrow. Remember, it's calling or no coffee for Rory. And I mean it. I won't be able to see you pout on the phone."

While laughing out loud yet again, Rory decided that she should really end this conversation now. Otherwise, they would be going on for hours and hours.

"Sure evil Jess," she said. "This will officially mark the end of this conversation. I already promised to call you back tomorrow. Till tomorrow Jess."

She found her herself not wanting to hang up. How did she get addicted to Jess again so soon?

"Till tomorrow Rory," Jess responded.

Reluctantly, Rory hung up, still smiling at the phone she held in her hand. Who would have thought that one phone call could make so many wrongs right? She smiled yet again, and dialled a number on her cell phone.

"Hi mom, it's me. You never guessed what happened at the newspaper today. You know, where Logan's father gave me that internship…"

AN: Okay, that's it for now. Tell me if I should continue. I started this as a one-shot, but I'm feeling this could be a story. How will Logan react? Will Rory still stay with Logan? Will Luke and Lorelai get married anytime soon? Heck yes, I want to continue.

Anyway, I'd love it if you pushed the pretty purple button and left me a review. Cause well, I'm a review whore/addict. I want them, I need them, oh baby, oh baby! (Who can guess where that line came from? Tell me in a REVIEW! giggle)


	2. Back to the Hollow

A call for help 

Summary: Rory calls Jess after Mitchum crushed her dreams. Can he make a difference? Does Rory still need to steal that yacht? Literati, hints of Rogan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. If only I'd own Gilmore Girls… Rory would have never slept with Dean, and Jess and Tristan would not have left. And of course, Luke and Lorelai would have been together from the beginning.

AN: Yeah, another chapter coming right up. I'm loving the response.

Desert Fox: Rory became stupid because of Dean? I agree… I hate Dean… Gah! That's why there's JESS!

Here's the chapter…

Chapter two: Back to the Hollow 

After her last final, Rory was glad she was done with college for a while. Even though she didn't want it, Jess was in her head the whole time. Their conversation from the night before was playing through her head, over and over again, like it had a repeat button.

Her mother didn't know she called Jess. Lorelai was mad and stressed enough already, but mostly very mad. She had wanted to call Mitchum and threaten him with anything to stop hurting 'her baby', as Lorelai called her. Rory couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey Ace, what's up," she suddenly heard Logan saying, surprising Rory quite a bit. What would she say? She knew 'Your father is a jerk, he crushed my dreams of being a journalist so I called my ex and he gave me my dreams back' wouldn't be right.

"Hi Logan," Rory said, deciding not to say a lot. "Just had my last final. I am so glad that is over. I just want to go home, to my mom and Luke."

And she wanted to call Jess again, but she was not going to tell that to Logan. He was pretty upset when she went to Finn's party with Robert, and she didn't even like him. Wait a second, did that just imply she liked Jess? Rory was getting confused, and she didn't even have to start lying to Logan yet. Did she have to lie to him? This was even more confusing.

"I have a surprise for you Ace," Logan said, while handing her a bag. "Here you are."

Rory opened the bag and looked at the three cups of to-go-coffee it contained. It was a sweet gesture to make, and she knew she had to smile and say thanks to him. She would trade anything for it to be Jess in front of her right now, Jess giving her coffee and smiling his rare smile at her, just to her.

"Thanks Logan," she said, trying to sound convincing. "That's really sweet of you."

And she kissed him, just a little, as innocent as possible kiss. Rory knew Logan wanted and expected more, but she couldn't put herself to giving him a passionate kiss. It would feel like she was cheating on Jess, which was completely weird, because she was with Logan and not with Jess. She only wished she was with Jess. Rory sighed.

"Just for you Ace," Logan said, with his playboy smile, showing no emotion. "Now, you should pack and go home. I'll call you as soon as possible. Probably after we land. If you happen to see either Finn or Colin, tell them I'm packing, okay?"

Yeah, she got to be messenger girl, Rory thought, sarcastically in a Jess kind of way. He couldn't be rubbing off on her that soon, right? Well, she didn't knew. It was strange that Logan didn't insist on spending some time together before he left to Europe with Colin and Finn, but Rory didn't gave that a second thought. She was going home!

"Sure, I will," Rory responded, smiling a sincere smile at the thought of going home, and calling Jess of course. "Have fun in Europe Logan!"

She gave him a little kiss again, and left, on the way to her room to pack the last of her stuff, so she could finally go home. To her mom, who she missed way too much, and Luke, who she missed a lot too. And Luke's coffee, which she missed about as much as her mom and surrogate dad. The best coffee in the world, Rory thought, and smiled.

When she bumped into someone, Rory snapped out of her Luke's coffee induced trance. She should pay attention to where she was going, she told herself and sighed.

"Hello love," a slightly drunk sounding Finn said. Rory always wondered how the heck he got so drunk all the time, mostly in the early hours already, but she never asked.

"Hi Finn," Rory said instead, smiling at her crazy friend. "Logan told me to tell you he was packing. But how's the hunt for the redheads coming?"

Finn and his love for any girl redheaded was famous around campus, Rory thought, and smiled. The guy was crazy, but Rory thought he was a great friend.

"I will see Logan later," Finn responded. "I haven't been able to find any redheads around here lately. Have you ever thought about being a redhead, love?"

Rory laughed out loud at that comment. It was kind of their inside joke. Someone who didn't knew them would have thought they were both crazy, which they were, a bit, but that wasn't the point. Nobody would get their redhead comments, but their group of friends.

"I like being a brunette, thank you Finn," Rory said, repeating the same line she said about every time he asked her that question.

"That's a pity," Finn said. "But I'm going to Logan's now, and I bet you want to go home, to your crazy coffee addict mother in that lunatic town."

She laughed out loud again. Finn knew some stories about Lorelai, mostly the things Rory told him about her. He also knew about the town, about Kirk and Taylor mostly.

"You'd fit right in," Rory called out to him as he left.

--

"My favorite daughter," Lorelai called out to Rory as she entered the house.

"You say that to all your daughters," Rory responded, speaking another inside joke line.

"But I only mean it with you," Lorelai said, smiling at the sight of her daughter. She was so glad Rory was home, after the incident at the internship. She was glad her daughter called her after that, because it meant Rory and her were still best friends. She didn't keep things from her. Lorelai would have freaked if Rory wouldn't have called her, and went to Logan and stole a yacht with him, or whatever he would have encouraged her daughter to do.

"Let's go to Luke and get the greatest coffee on earth," Rory then said. "I need that coffee. I already had about five cups today, but none of it was as great as Luke's."

Lorelai was so proud of Rory. She had gotten her coffee addicted, sure, but that wasn't a bad thing according to her. Nope, it was nice to have a 'mini-me'.

"I taught you well my child," Lorelai said, smiling proudly at her daughter.

--

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Rory yelled when she entered the diner, in a perfect imitation of her mother without her daily coffee fix. The people in the diner didn't even look up at them, probably because they were used to Lorelai and Rory by now.

"Your liquid death is coming right up Rory," Luke said, trying to sound grumpy, but failing when he saw the love of his life and her daughter entering his diner.

"What about me Lukey Pooh," Lorelai pouted. "What about my coffee? I want it too. Dirty! You wouldn't deny your pretty girlfriend the elixir of life, right?"

Rory couldn't help but laugh. The routine had started again. Luke would always do this to them, denying them their precious coffee, until he caved in at the sight of the Gilmore pout Lorelai would do. The only reason he gave Rory her coffee immediately, was probably that she hadn't been around a lot lately. This was Luke slang for: "I missed you" and Rory knew it. She loved her hopefully soon to be step dad.

"Fine Lorelai, I'll give you a cup too," Luke said, pouring a cup for the both of them.

"Luke can I order something now," Kirk suddenly asked, surprising Rory. She had not seen the crazy man yet, but there he was, wearing a Big bird sweater, of all things.

"I'll be right up Kirk," Luke said. "You told me your mother told you that you had to wait an hour until you would eat something, right? You promised her."

Rory looked at her mother, and the two girls started giggling, while Luke walked to Kirk muttering something seeming a lot like 'lunatic'. Kirk should really move out of his mother's house for good. He tried it once, but it didn't work out apparently.

"Mom, check Kirk's sweater," Rory giggled. "It has Big Bird on it. What's next, pajamas with the Teletubbies on them?"

Lorelai laughed when Rory pointed out the Big Bird shirt to her, but she stopped laughing immediately after Rory mentioned the word pajamas.

"Kirk doesn't wear pajamas, he sleeps in the nude," Lorelai exclaimed, while Rory started laughing. "You think that that's funny? It absolutely isn't. You never had to witness Kirk with nothing then a strategically placed pillow. I am scarred for life after that Rory! Don't look at me like that! Luke, tell Rory that we experienced Kirk doesn't wear pajamas!"

The entire diner fell silent and looked at Lorelai and Rory, then turned to Luke, probably expecting some explanation for this interesting fact Lorelai just brought up. Kirk looked like he was going to cry any second, and Rory almost couldn't contain her laughter.

"You remember the test run of the inn, right," Luke said, as Rory stopped laughing at the memory of her stupid actions that night. "When Lorelai and I were standing outside, suddenly Kirk came running outside, with nothing but a pillow. That's the story."

Oh, that story, Rory thought. She remembered it now. Lorelai had told her this before, because it happened just after her first kiss with Luke. That was it, she thought.

"Do I want to know what you and mom were doing outside," Rory teased Luke.

"Dirty," the Gilmore Girls exclaimed, as Luke started blushing a bit.

"Ah jeez," Luke said. "I'll never live this down, won't I?"

Not when the two of them were around, Rory thought and smiled. This was going to be a good day. But she still had to call Jess. She couldn't wait.

--

When it was later that day, Rory finally found some private time to call Jess. She hated to exclude Lorelai from something, but Rory knew her mother wouldn't like it if she knew Rory was in contact with Jess again. However, if she told her Jess was the one who made sure she didn't do anything stupid after Mitchum's comments… She could do that later.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," Rory repeated her new mantra, while waiting for Jess to pick up the phone. "Come on Jess, just pick up."

Oops, someone picked up before Rory said that last line. If it was someone else than Jess, Rory would die out of embarrassment. What if it was his girlfriend? Rory wouldn't be able to handle that. She would hate it if he had a girlfriend. Rory wanted Jess back.

"I picked up Rory, don't worry," Jess said, a smirk almost audible. "I'm glad you called. You know, I almost thought you wouldn't call anymore. I almost called Luke to take your coffee away from you. That wouldn't be pretty."

Glad it was Jess who picked up, Rory smiled. But then she realized what Jess had said.

"Blasphemy," she said. "You can't take coffee away from a Gilmore girl!"

Jess started laughing out loud at that, making Rory less mad at him. His laugh had that effect on her, every single time she saw or heard it.

"Yes I can, Rory Gilmore," Jess then responded. "I have connections. But since you've been a good girl and called me, I will let you keep your precious coffee."

Good, he dropped the fake threat of making Luke take her coffee away. Rory knew it was all a joke, but she knew Jess would have tried to do it anyway. Dirty! She was sounding like her mother now.

"Thanks Jess, it means a lot to me," Rory just said.

"I'm sure it does," Jess said teasingly. "Now, on to the more serious stuff. What did Lorelai say when you told her about what Mitchum said? How did she react? Did she call him? Did she want to kill him? I guess she said something like that. Was she going to castrate Logan until you stopped her? What did she do?"

Since when did Jess become so talkative, Rory wondered. Sure, he wasn't monosyllabic man anymore, he could form nice and full sentences now, but he never asked this much questions in this short amount of time.

"Easy Jess, don't forget to breathe," Rory teased. "I'll tell you the answers to all of your thousand questions, if you just breathe. Anyway, Lorelai was mad at Mitchum when I told her, very mad. She wanted to call him, yell at him and threaten to kill him, but I stopped her in time. She told me never to marry Logan, which is about the opposite of what grandma is doing, but that's not the point. It was actually quite heavy."

Rory remembered it quite well. Lorelai wasn't mad very often, but when she was really mad, it wasn't pretty. Every person who hurt Rory had a problem, a very big problem. They'd get a crazy, coffee-hyper, and very mad Lorelai after them.

"I can only imagine," Jess said. "You should have watched her coffee intake before you told her… Just kidding Rory! You didn't tell her about me, did you? She would freak out even more then, am I right?"

The insecurity in his voice made Rory feel guilty. He sounded like he wasn't sure if she wanted him back in her life. Rory didn't want him to feel that way; she wanted Jess in her life. She just wasn't sure how her mother would react to this news, just after she heard Logan's father crushed her dreams. So Rory decided to wait.

"Listen to me Jess," Rory said. "I will tell my mother about you when she's less mad at everyone who ever hurt me. I can tell her when she comes back home tonight. I will tell her tonight. You hear me Jess? I promise I will tell her tonight. Don't you ever think that I am pushing you away!"

A slow exhale was audible, and Rory smiled. She hoped it meant that Jess believed her, and he wanted to be a part of her life. She really hoped so.

"Thanks Rory, I needed that," Jess admitted. "I really needed that. I can understand now, why you didn't tell Lorelai about me just yet. She was probably way too upset for you to tell. But what are you going to do with that boyfriend of yours? Are you going to tell him?"

Rory Gilmore just experienced the sweet and sensible side of Jess Mariano. That was a rare experience. He didn't show this side of him that often, and she was glad he opened up to her.

"I don't know what's been up with Logan lately," Rory confessed. "He has been a bit distant the last few days. Weeks actually. I don't think we'll be together much longer. I don't think I'm in love with him anymore. Maybe I'm still in love with you."

Dang, did she actually confessed all that to Jess? Rory hoped his sweet and sensible side would stay a bit longer. She kind of hoped Jess was still in love with her.

"I know you want to take it back now Rory," Jess said. "You don't have to. I don't know if I'm still in love with you. I might be…"

The doorbell started ringing, and Rory had to go and see who was there, because she was the only one home at the moment. She didn't want to stop talking to Jess.

"Jess, I need to check who's at the door now," Rory said.

"Just take the phone with you Rory," Jess said. "You can't hang up on me now, you know. I just said I might be in love with you."

That last line was spoken in a soap opera drama voice, and Rory started laughing, while she was on her way to the door. She would hate it if Dean was at the door, or someone stupid like him. She would have to hang up on Jess then. She didn't want to do that.

"Okay, hold on Jess," Rory said. "I'm going to open the door now."

Trying to open the door while carrying a phone was a bit difficult, so Rory grasped the phone between her left shoulder and her head and neck. Now she could open the door.

When she succeeded in opening the door, she gasped. It wasn't Dean at the door, or her mother. It wasn't Lane, or Sookie, or a crazy townie. It wasn't Logan, or Paris, or anyone else she knew from Yale. It wasn't someone she knew from Chilton. It was a very familiar person, a familiar hoodlum.

There, outside, in front of her door, stood Jess, holding his cell phone in his hand, smiling.

**AN: Yeah, I am leaving it there. I wanted to let you all know who was at the door, but you have to wait a little longer for Rory's reaction to everybody's favorite hoodlum.**

**I'm terribly sorry if Logan is out of character. I have never written him before, and just don't get him sometimes. However, I love Finn because of his craziness.**

**I'm pretty upset, because the stupid network that broadcasts Gilmore Girls here in Holland, decided to do a GG hiatus till SEPTEMBER! And they stopped after 'Welcome to the Doll House'! I was already counting days till Jess would be back! GAH!**

**Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. Leave a review, and let me know if you liked it!**


	3. Catching up

A call for help

Summary: Rory calls Jess after Mitchum crushed her dreams. Can he make a difference? Does Rory still need to steal that yacht? Literati, hints of Rogan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does. If only I'd own Gilmore Girls… There would be NO HIATUS! You can see why I don't own it…sigh…

**AN: Here's another chapter… I'm really sorry for the wait… I have been way too busy with school… And, we got a new computer, but I only recently found my files back… YEAH, GO ME!…**

**Thanks for all the pretty reviews… I wanna marry them… smile**

**The Desert Fox: I love your reviews… They're nice, long and original…**

And oh yeah, even though I hate Dean with a passion, I'm trying the challenge to make him nice in this fic… And that's tough, so bear with me…

_Last time on A call for help: **(Ooooh… Soap opera style)**_

_There, outside, in front of her door, stood Jess, holding his cell phone in his hand, smiling._

Chapter three: "Catching up"

Rory couldn't believe that it was real, that this was really happening. She couldn't believe that Jess was the person standing in front of the door. She still thought she was having hallucinations of some kind. It couldn't be Jess, she thought. She had been talking to him on the phone, how could he also be at her house? It was confusing.

"Remember to breathe Rory," Jess said, because Rory wasn't saying anything. "You told me the same thing Rory. Breathe, come on Rory, breathe."

His trademark smirk was on his face again, when he looked at her, on the search for words to say to him. Rory was mad at him for not telling her, but she was also happy with the surprise.

"You tricked me," Rory suddenly said. "You should have told me you were on your way here, Jess. I would have prepared something; I would have gotten you something to eat."

She was a bit mad at him, but he didn't flinch. He just smiled at her, making her secretly swoon. Now she could finally see his smile again, she thought, fully realizing she sounded corny, but almost forgetting about Logan.

"That's what you think about," Jess teased. "Your hot ex-boyfriend returns and you think about food? Nice to see how your priorities are still the same."

And it was still same old Jess. He had been sounding a bit emotional on the phone, surprising Rory, but now he was back to teasing, funny Jess. And she liked it.

"Sure," Rory said. "I am a Gilmore girl Jess. Food always comes first. Even before you."

They were back to the usual teasing again. But they were standing outside, on the porch, and it was getting a bit colder. Rory wanted to get inside. She was sure Jess wouldn't mind getting inside with her. They had a lot to do. Dirty, she secretly thought. They were just going to talk, right? Because she had Logan. She shouldn't forget about him.

"Thank you so much for that compliment," Jess said.

"It's a pleasure," Rory continued. "Shall we get in now? Babette would have a field day if she saw you out here. The whole town would be here in ten minutes."

That would be pretty bad, Rory thought. The town didn't really like Jess, and it was mutual. Especially with Taylor. But then again, that ran in the family. Luke and Taylor weren't exactly all buddy-buddy either. On the contrary.

"You're underestimating Babette's and Patty's powers," Jess said. "Five minutes tops."

Rory thought about it again, and then started to think Jess could be right. Babette would call Patty, and Patty would just yell it around at the town square, making every single person in the town hear it. Yes, five minutes tops.

"Do you want to find out for real," Rory asked sweetly. "Because I could arrange that for you. It just so happens that Babette is trying to open her curtains right now."

Before Rory could say 'Gotcha', Jess was already inside. Well, he sure wasn't keen about being seen by anyone, Rory thought. Maybe there was something up with him being here. Maybe it had a special reason; maybe there was something wrong with Luke. Rory sure hoped that wasn't it. But Luke was just about the only reason Jess would come back for. Beside her.

"So Rory," Jess said. "Do you want to talk? Or is there another reason you are practically inviting me in here, when you're probably all alone."

Jess was wiggling his eyebrows, making Rory think of Tristan, who used to do that all the time. But when Jess did it, it was really cute. Rory gave him a push anyway.

"I wanted you to read me some Hemingway," Rory said. "I could really use some sleep."

The shocked look that was in Jess' eyes when she mentioned Hemingway, immediately changed into a smirk. They were back to their usual debate now. Hemingway versus Sylvia Plath, or anything Rory preferred at the moment.

"Very funny," Jess said. "But since I am such a nice boy, and brought you this bag of food from Luke's, whom he actually asked me to deliver, you are going to be nice to me now."

Food from Luke's? That was always good, Rory thought and smiled.

"Fine, I'll be nice," Rory said. "Now gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Jess just smiled, and gave it to her. He probably knew not to keep a Gilmore girl from her food and/or coffee. He probably learned it from Luke.

"You want to watch a movie, Rory," Jess suddenly asked.

"Sure," Rory responded. "But we'd have to go to Doose's first. You know, for some junk food. You can't watch a movie without it. That would be just weird."

This statement was followed by a smile from Jess, and Rory smiled back at him. She just agreed to a movie night with Jess. Was that a smart move? She was with Logan, and now Jess returned she was really getting confused. And this movie night would probably just make it worse. Nope, Rory wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Do I have to go with you," Jess asked, fake begging her not to go.

"Yes, you do," Rory answered. "You love arguing with Dean so much, I thought I would help you out. And, you get two for the price of one. Taylor will probably be there too."

He wouldn't like that, Rory thought. But then again, he would have the chance to mercilessly tease Dean, a thing which Jess always loved to do. Rory knew this was going to cause some trouble, but she didn't care. It sounded rude, but it was true. Rory was finally over Dean, and she was really through with him. If only he would get that memo someday, she thought. Maybe seeing her with Jess would help him to get a clue.

"Oh golly," Jess said sarcastically. "How lovely is that? The jolly green giant and the biggest lunatic of the town. It's going to be so much fun. Don't you think?"

Rory couldn't help but smile, when she grabbed her bag, then pushed Jess outside. It wasn't necessary to lock the door. It was Stars Hollow for Pete's sake.

On the way to Doose's, Rory and Jess talked about books. The ones they read, and the ones they wanted to read. Rory liked talking to Jess about this kind of things. Much better than with Dean, who probably wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Rory, hi," Dean said when he noticed her.

"Hello my dearest friend Bag Boy," Jess said, earning him a mad glance from Dean, until Dean realized Jess was back, and got a rather shocked look on his face.

"Rory, what is he doing here," Dean asked, still with that shocked look.

"I don't know," Rory said. "You could ask him yourself Dean."

Really, it couldn't be that hard, Rory couldn't help but wonder. Dean was sounding rather stupid, but at least he didn't start about how Jess always hurt her, and things like that. Maybe Dean was growing up. It would be a good thing, Rory thought, secretly hoping him and Lindsey would get back together. They made a cute couple, when it lasted.

"Jess, what are you doing here," Dean asked, actually sounding nice to him for a change.

"Luke asked me to come here," Jess answered, being polite to Dean for a change.

They were finally being nice to each other, Rory thought and smiled. She hoped it wasn't a one night thing. It would mean Jess had fewer people on his enemies list.

--

When Rory and Jess entered the Gilmore house again, both carrying two big bags of junk food, Rory felt the need to tease Jess a little.

"You and Dean had a real conversation," she said. "I never thought I'd see the day. Is hell freezing over? Is the world ending? How did it happen?"

Jess shot her a mad look, making Rory smile. If looks could kill, she would be lying dead on the floor by now. But that wasn't what Jess meant by that.

"Very funny," Jess said. "How about we just start the movie?"

Rory still wasn't sure about this movie night thing, but she really wanted to go through with it. What Logan didn't knew, didn't upset him, right? And Rory really wanted to spend some time with Jess. Figure out how she felt about him.

"Which movies are we going to watch Jess," Rory asked. "You didn't let me see which ones you picked. Almost Famous again? Or what? Tell me."

This made Jess smile, probably because she was too curious for her own good. She couldn't handle surprises. It was in the genes. Her mom was just the same.

"And you got this voluntarily," Rory asked when she saw the DVD's Jess brought. "I am so proud of you. Mom is going to love this!"

--

When Lorelai entered her house, later that night, after an exciting date with Luke, she found the two teenagers asleep. They were lying on the couch, being closer to each other than both Luke and Lorelai would like. But the best thing was: Jess was smiling in his sleep. So Lorelai grabbed the camera and took a picture of them. After all, how many times would you be able to see Jess Mariano smile and be able to live through it? That's right, not that many times.

Then, the real shock kicked in with Lorelai. Where the hell did Jess come from? She didn't know he was coming back. She didn't even know Rory kept contact with him after he left her again after he asked her to run away with him.

But when she looked at Luke, who didn't seem surprised after all, Lorelai realized Luke might also have something to do with Jess coming back to Stars Hollow. Maybe there was something wrong with Luke, or Liz, or someone else from their family. She sure hoped not. Luke would tell her if there was something wrong, right?

She shrugged her shoulders and took another picture of smiling Jess, a close-up this time. Jess had to be recognizable on it, because he would get pissed off if she ever showed him this picture. Maybe she should keep it a secret.

"Mom, why are you taking pictures," a sleepy Rory suddenly asked.

"I always take pictures of special occasions," Lorelai told her daughter. "And this was certainly a special occasion, because Jess was smiling. It's a miracle!"

Luke was looking at the two of them like they were crazy, like he did a lot of times before. Then, he noticed Jess' smile, and smiled himself. Lorelai immediately took a picture of that.

"Lorelai," Luke said, sounding a bit mad.

"I didn't do anything," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at Luke, who immediately stopped looking mad. He could never handle the famous Gilmore pout.

When Lorelai kissed Luke, forgetting her daughter and her hoodlum ex-boyfriend were even in the room, she suddenly heard a noise, and stopped.

"I think I'm blind," Jess said. "Rory, please help me. I can't see!"

The now grumpy look in Luke's eyes was enough for Jess to stop his joke. It seemed like Jess and Luke had a little secret. Oh, interesting, Lorelai thought.

"Jess, I need to talk to you," Luke said. "Come on, let's go. We're catching up."

And now, Lorelai's thoughts about a secret were officially confirmed. Now, she only had to find out what the secret was. She was too curious for her own good, so she was going to find out pretty soon anyway. She smiled, and kissed Luke goodbye when he and Jess left.

When she turned to Rory, she noticed the DVD's lying on the floor, and was suddenly really proud of her daughter for handling Jess this way.

"Smart choice Rory," Lorelai said, completely agreeing with it.

"I didn't choose those," Rory all of a sudden confessed. "Jess chose them. Voluntarily."

If Lorelai was a person that fainted easily, she would have fainted right that second. It couldn't be. Jess wouldn't do that. Those movies. Voluntarily torture himself?

"Are you telling me that Jess Mariano voluntarily brought Glitter and Crossroads for a movie night with you," Lorelai asked.

"I swear on the coffee," Rory responded.

**AN: Ha, how did you like that… Those movies were just a silly idea of mine… But, what is Luke up to? What are him and Jess planning? Is there something wrong? Stay tuned.**

**You can tell me what you think is going to happen in a REVIEW…Hint, hint…**


	4. A Different Kind Of Coffee

A call for help

Summary: Rory calls Jess after Mitchum crushed her dreams. Can he make a difference? Does Rory still need to steal that yacht? Literati, hints of Rogan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP did. If I'd own it, do you really think Jess would have left for California? And Rory would have slept with Dean? And stole a yacht with Logan? And April would exist? RIGHT!

**AN: Okay, here it is, another chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long! In the mean time I graduated high school (yeah!) and turned 17 (once again, yeah!).**

**The Desert Fox: I always love your reviews. I loved your idea about why Dean and Jess are nice to each other. I didn't think of that before, but I could use it. THE EX-TEAM, on their way to Logan **

**Back to the chapter we go…**

Chapter four: Different kind of coffee

Rory looked upon the sleeping form of her mother, sweetly sleeping. It almost made her regret what she was going to do. Almost, but not entirely regret it.

"Mom, get up now," she yelled. "We're going to Luke's. Jess just called and said we needed to get there soon, because there was something special to see."

Her mom just groaned, turned around and pulled the blanket up just a little bit higher, trying to sleep just a little bit longer. Unfortunately for her, Rory knew her tricks by now, and also knew how she could get her mother out of bed. Bad luck mom, she thought.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," she said, trying to imitate her grandmother's snobby voice, "you will get out off your bed this instant. Or there is no more coffee for you."

The sound sounding like her mother made Lorelai get up a bit, and the no more coffee threat completed Rory's task. Lorelai was now out of her bed, starting to get dressed even. She was giving her daughter the evil eye while she was doing that, but still.

"Rory, you evil and ungrateful child, don't do that to your mother, to the woman who gave you life," she said, looking a bit mock mad. "Just because one of your lover boys says I should come to the diner, doesn't mean it has to happen right that second."

Lover boy? Jess was one of her lover boys? Okay, her mother wasn't really awake yet, Rory thought. She was completely wrong. Rory was dating Logan, and not Jess.

It wasn't like she didn't want to date Jess anymore, because she did. Maybe the whole dating Logan thing had been a mistake. Maybe she would really be better off with Jess. Rory didn't know, though it seemed nice to be with Jess again.

"Fine, you're dressed Mom," Rory said, quickly aborting her thoughts of Jess. "Let's just go to Luke's now. I want coffee and I know that you want it too."

This would probably get her mother on her way. She would never deny coffee, especially coffee from Luke's. It was the best coffee in the entire state of Connecticut. It had almost been proven by the two Lorelai's, because they had been to almost every coffee serving place in the whole state, and in not one of the places was the coffee as good as Luke's.

"Rory, of course I want the elixir of life," Lorelai said, with a big smile on her face, seeming way too happy to have just woken up. "But first: that was dirty! And second: don't avoid the Jess-topic. You like him, you wanna kiss him, love him and marry him."

Her mother quoting Miss Congeniality, that was nice, Rory thought with just a little bit of sarcasm. She smiled, and pushed her mother out of the bedroom. They got ready, and got out of the house, and on their way to Luke's where a big surprise was waiting.

--

Jess was a little pissed off. Luke had sent him to Doose's to get some supplies, while he was getting everything ready for Lorelai's surprise. But much to Jess' dismay, Taylor found out he was there, and he wasn't all too happy about it.

"What are you doing back here young man," Taylor asked, mad as ever at Jess. "Are you drawing body outlines again? Because I do not want you causing any more problems here."

There we go again, Jess thought. Taylor had never liked him being anywhere near his precious town. According to him, Jess never did anything remotely nice. And he would never live the prank with the chalk body outline down. Just plain freaking great, Jess thought.

"Can we discuss this some other time Taylor," Jess asked, wanting to get away from the nutcase as soon as possible. "I am on urgent business for uncle Luke, thanks."

And then, he just walked away, ignoring the older man calling his name. He would see what was going to happen at the next town meeting, which would probably include his return. It was so great to be back in Stars Hollow, he thought sarcastically.

As he walked away, and he felt someone pinching his butt, he felt even worse. He couldn't even remember why he had returned to the village where everyone hated him or wanted to molest him like Miss Patty just did. Then, he remembered about Rory.

--

Rory and Lorelai finally arrived at the diner, after a walk filled with bantering and interesting allusions. The mother and daughter couple sat down at a table in the extremely busy diner, both looking for their own diner man, even though Rory would never admit that she was looking for Jess in the crowded room. But she was, no matter how hard she denied it.

"I'm telling you Rory, denial is not just a river in Egypt," Lorelai said to her daughter, who was blushing profusely at this conversation about her love life. "You like Jess, and you know it, even though you say you don't. And don't use Limo Boy as an excuse."

She couldn't help but sigh at her mother's observant nature. Rory knew Lorelai was her best friend, so it was natural she would notice some things about her love life, but something about this was just a little weird. Maybe it was the whole thing of their guys being related.

"I am not in denial," she protested weakly, even though she knew everything her mother was saying was completely true. "I don't like Jess in that way anymore, and I'm still with Logan."

It had been a while since she last thought about Logan. She even had to remember herself to think about him once in a while. And of course she knew it wasn't supposed to be that way; but Jess pushed away every possible thought about Logan in her head. Stupid, she thought as she looked for him again, very stupid. She wasn't supposed to feel like this.

"You can say that as many times as you want, but I'm still not buying it Rory," her mother said, and Rory knew she was going to have to change the subject, or at least shift the focus in the conversation to Lorelai. She really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Wow, it's really crowded in here today," she said, pointing her mother's attention to an obvious point around them. "Has Luke been advertising again mom?"

When she spotted her mother looking around the diner, curiously looking at the crowd, Rory knew strike one of the plan was complete. The plan that had been made by Luke, with a little help of both Rory and Jess. And of course the town just had to participate.

"I haven't seen the diner this crowded since I first came here," Lorelai said, smiling at that particular fond memory of hers while she remembered her first meeting with Luke and his wonderful coffee. "Lucky for us that the girlfriend and her daughter – aka Elizabeth Taylor – can always get a table in here. I like those I'm dating Luke privileges."

Rory huffed a little at her mother's comparison, but smiled afterwards, knowing what Luke had planned for her mother today. This was going to be a great day in the life of one Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, she knew that for sure. Rory smiled as she really put the plan into action.

"You never told me exactly what happened when you first came here mom," Rory told her mother, knowing some things about this story, but wanting Lorelai to make the connection between that day when she first met the love of her life and this day.

"Well, it was just about as busy as it is today," her mother started the story. "I was in a rush, and I had a tremendous need for some coffee, since I only had two cups that day. I walk to the counter, and there is Luke, working really hard to serve everyone. I needed my coffee soon, so I started bugging him into giving me coffee, but he wouldn't give in. In between my yapping I asked him about his birthday, because I got an idea to get my coffee. He told me his birthday and I found out he was a Scorpio, so I wrote something with his horoscope in the paper. He wouldn't read it at first, but when he did, he smiled and gave me coffee. I told him to keep the horoscope for luck. And when we started dating, he showed me that same horoscope I gave him that day, and told me he was all in. That was great."

Unable to stop smiling at her mother's dreamy look, Rory thought about her own love life, hoping she would have the same thing her mother had with Luke. She wasn't really feeling that with Logan, but maybe that would change. She didn't know anymore.

"I guess this must seem like that day all over again, isn't it mom," Rory interrupted the silence at their table, hoping her mother would get her – very obvious – hint.

"You know what," Lorelai responded. "It really does seem like that day today. A lot."

And finally she gets it, Rory thought with a smile on her face. Usually, her mother was a lot faster on the uptake. Maybe it was because Rory woke her up early and she didn't have any coffee yet. That would perhaps be the reason that Lorelai didn't get it until now.

"Then go bug Luke for some coffee," Rory ordered her mother, her eyes full of happiness of the part that was coming when she would. "Who knows what's going to happen."

The last part was said with a big wink and a teasing smile, hinting to Lorelai about what was going to happen. And she seemed to get it straight away this time, because her eyes widened and a surprised look came across her features. Then, she started smiling and started walking in the direction of her boyfriend, who was working behind the counter, taking orders.

"My dear Lukey Pooh," Rory heard her mother speak to Luke, who was trying really hard to hide the grin on his face. "How about some of that delicious coffee of yours?"

Luke immediately changed the expression on his face back to the usual grumpiness. Rory always thought it was a shame not many people got to see his softer side. The things he always did for her and Lorelai, and the way he took care of Jess.

"Lorelai, can't you see I'm busy right now," Luke spoke, still seeming to be trying to keep a grin from appearing on his face. "And don't call me Lukey Pooh ever again."

He probably meant to sound threatening with that last statement, but he failed completely, seeing as Lorelai didn't seem to be the least intimidated by him.

"Just give me my coffee Luke, it's not going to kill you," Lorelai responded.

"No, but it's going to kill you someday," the grumpy looking diner man replied while handing his girlfriend a to-go-cup. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth and went back to Rory, who was eyeing all of this wearing a big smile on her face, because she knew everything.

"I am in such an incredible need for coffee," Lorelai told Rory when she arrived at the table.

Rory just smiled as she watched her mother lift the coffee cup to her mouth, anticipating the warm liquid, and getting nothing. She watched her look at the cup curiously, smelling it for the amazing scent of her beloved coffee. Then, when she still didn't find anything, she put the cup on the table and slowly opened it, taking a peek at what was inside of it.

When Lorelai saw what was inside, her expression changed from annoyed to intrigued. Rory knew what her mother would find in the cup, because Luke and Jess had told her all about the plan for this morning. She knew her mother would find a small piece of paper in her cup. She knew that when her mother would read the words on the paper, she would find a horoscope for Scorpio, Luke's sign. She also knew what was going to happen after this.

"Can I have your attention everyone, Luke has something to say," Jess suddenly spoke from his spot behind the counter. Rory was very annoyed with herself, because she should have noticed him the second he entered the diner. She continued to watch the show.

"Uh yeah, I kind of wanted to ask Lorelai something," Luke started his speech, almost starting to stutter as well, because he was so nervous about it. "Lorelai, I know you read the horoscope I put in your cup. I guess I am returning the favor in some kind of way. I told you at our first date that I was all in. I know I'm not good at the mushy stuff, but I try for you. You started out as my best friend and now it has become so much more. I love you Lorelai, you and all of your wacky ways and habits. So what I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?"

And when Luke actually walked up to Lorelai and got on one knee, bearing a gorgeous ring, Rory was sure the whole restaurant was touched. She looked at Lorelai, who had tears in her eyes, and probably also had some trouble with speaking at the moment, but she still smiled.

"Yes Luke, I will marry you," she managed to speak in between her tears, and that was the moment every single person in the diner started cheering for them. When the couple started kissing, whistles were heard from various people – including Kirk.

Rory looked at the goofy happy smile that appeared on her mother's face and wished that one day she would have this too. She smiled at her mother and came up to hug her, all the while also searching for Jess in the crowd unconsciously. When their eyes met, she smiled again.

"You lucky woman," she teasingly spoke to Lorelai. "I'm so happy for you mom."

Her glance once again ended up on Jess. I really have to talk to him, figure things out, she thought. And she shouldn't forget about Logan. But of course, she did.

**AN: Once again, I am terribly sorry for the late update! I am trying to make it up to you. I'm going to try to post at least one more chapter before I leave for a week on Friday. Reviewing might encourage me… HINT**

**This was just your cute LL moments, with Rory slowly realizing Logan doesn't cut it for him anymore. It's definitely going to be fun! So entertain me with your reviews!**


End file.
